


Heirs to the Demon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver joins the League of Assassins, Olyssa fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Olyssa fic. After getting sucked out of Amazo, Oliver is rescued by Ra's and chosen as his next hair, assigned to take out his "rival" but things take an unexpected turn for him. Rated M for sexual content.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Heirs to the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written some M-rated romances in Arrowverse and I've done Oliver/E-2 Laurel and Oliver/Sara and as I've said before, as much as I would like to write Oliver/Nyssa stories, it just gets hard to bring myself to write any longer fics with this pairing in particular and it ends up in a one-shot. Inspired partly by Dexter.
> 
> For the sake of this story, Sara did not go with Oliver on the Gambit but what happened with Slade and Shado happened the same way as in the show since it's likely that Ivo would somehow twist the truth and turn Slade against Oliver anyway, with or without Sara there and for the sake of this story, Nyssa is not a member of the League either, since she left, just like Talia, who, for the sake of this story, is dead too. As for Nyssa, well… you'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse.

Oliver had gotten sucked out of _Amazo_ as he was at the shores of Lian Yu. He was delirious and barely conscious when a group of men in black attire approached him before everything cut to black.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he felt everything stirring from one side to the other as he heard a plane engine, and felt that he had recovered from his injuries but much to his surprise, he was in chains, surrounded by multiple men armed with medieval weaponry, such as swords, axes and so on.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Oliver demanded.

None of them replied as Oliver instead decided to be silent, realizing he would get no answers during the flight.

* * *

As they landed, Oliver noticed that they were in a desert area as they walked down the sand plains.

"What is this place?" Oliver asked.

"A place only few people were able to witness and live to tell the tale, Mr. Queen." One of the men said.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded. "You've told me almost nothing since I woke up in the plane. What do you want from me?"

"We serve higher purpose, Mr. Queen. And we seek men and women with skills such as yours to aid our cause. We serve the will of our master. Ra's al Ghul." Another man explained.

Oliver's eyes widened, remembering the stories from Shado. "You're League of Assassins."

Another assassin nodded. "Very astute, Mr. Queen."

"You want me to join you? What makes you think I'll accept?" Oliver challenged. He certainly was not going to aid a group of zealot uncompromising killers.

"Do you truly believe you have a choice?" Another assassin shot back and Oliver was silent. If half the stories Shado had told him about Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins were true, he had no choice left as he considered what he should do.

After few hours, they arrived at what seemed to be a large ancient gateway as the metal door with spikes opened. Oliver entered to see ancient architecture, torches lighting the hall and two rows of men in black attire, wielding ancient weapons, such as swords, spears, bows and arrows, tomahawks etc. on guard as Oliver followed another one of the assassins.

Oliver shivered, hoping to figure out how could he escape as the man accompanied him to a bedroom, where was a nightstand, table, candles and torches and a bed for one, with a weapons stand.

"Here is also a bath. Clean yourself up, Mr. Queen. The Demon's Head looks forward to meeting you." The man said as he left and Oliver sighed, wondering how he could escape. Although, it didn't seem he would be able to, for now.

Oliver took a bath and cut his hair and shaved himself before putting on dark shirt and pants.

* * *

An hour later, two assassins accompanied Oliver into the room, seeing a man in mid-40s with short beard in black attire and gold decors as Oliver saw emerald bright light coming from the pool at the end of the room as he realized what it was and who was the man in front of him.

"Kneel before me, boy." The man said and Oliver complied, knowing that it would be unwise to unnerve him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Ra's al Ghul. The Demon's Head. Leader of the League of Assassins." Oliver nodded. "I know who you are. What do you want from me?"

"You have impressed me, Mr. Queen. I've been watching you and I know of your exploits on Lian Yu." Ra's explained and Oliver tensed, wondering where was he going with this. "You have shown tremendous strength and fortitude only few people have. I would like to put that to use."

Oliver widened his eyes. Ra's wanted him to become an assassin, to join the League.

"I know what you're thinking. You would rather die than join us. You want to find a way out and you want to return back to the people you love." Ra's said. "Do not be a fool. They are out of your reach. You would do best to forget about them. Forget the ties to your past life."

Oliver considered. Shado had told him that the League was not inherently evil but only a few people have been lucky enough to leave their ranks. And there was no way Oliver could decline without putting Sara, Thea, Laurel or anyone else he cared about, in danger. So, that left him with only one choice left.

* * *

Dressed now in standard outfit of the League, Oliver trained with his sword against one of the senior members of the League.

"Keep your blade up." The man said as Oliver sparred with him.

The man swung his sword from above as Oliver blocked. Oliver pushed back and remembered training with Slade. Oliver feigned left, while the man was about to counter but suddenly, Oliver switched direction and sliced the man across his chest as he then kicked his sparring partner back as the assassin stumbled. On instinct, Oliver then stabbed him in the hip as the man fell to his knees, bleeding out.

"Why are you stopping? Come on!" The man insisted.

"You're injured." Oliver pointed out.

"We are death, we do not hesitate, we are the League of Assassins!" The man said and Oliver widened his eyes at their zealotry. This wasn't a simple sparring match, it was a match to death.

Oliver dodged as the man aimed at his head. Oliver blocked with his sword as the man struck from above. The man shoved Oliver back and rushed at him and Oliver, in self-defense, stabbed the man in his chest as he widened his eyes. The man then fell back, dead, much to Oliver's shock, realizing the depth of their zealotry.

* * *

After months of sparring and training archery, swordsmanship and martial arts and studying other foreign languages, Oliver was summoned by Ra's.

"Yes, my liege?" Oliver asked, already used to the customs of the League, although he tried to hold onto his past, masking his true feelings, already trained in a little in the art of deception by Slade, Shado, Anatoly and the League itself.

"I have an assignment for you, Al Sah-him." Ra's ordered, his face withered and hair grey. "Rise, my heir. I do not have much time. The pit has no effect on me anymore. It is time for you to take my place. But… there is a rival, who claims to be Heir to the Demon and you must eliminate this threat from your reign. And you must do so without mercy."

* * *

Nyssa Raatko, a former heir to Ra's al Ghul, who was later casted out because of Ra's ancient ways, believing women to be good only as maidens and mistresses, was working in Los Angeles as real estate.

Oliver had already been trained in the art of deception but unlike other members of the League, he still had a good understanding of civilian life as he approached Nyssa, smiling politely. It was likely she wouldn't recognize him as a lost billionaire playboy due to him shaving his beard and his hair cut short. "Can I help you?"

"Miss… Red-cone. Am I pronouncing it right?" Oliver asked.

"Raat-co. Worry not, this happens often." Nyssa smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy an apartment and I was told you could recommend me something." Oliver said.

* * *

"I must admit, you have a bit of a picky taste, Oliver." Nyssa mused as they walked out for a coffee after they went visit some apartments he would buy. "Almost a week and you still have not picked a place."

"I'm trying to think of what fits me." Oliver shrugged. Actually, he was waiting for an opportunity to catch her off-guard. That was one part. Another part was him unable to shake this… attraction to her that he could not explain.

* * *

Nyssa accompanied Oliver into a vacated penthouse, showing him around. "Well, it's quite spacious, there are a lot of rooms. Here's a living room and a kitchen."

"It is… interesting." Oliver noted.

Nyssa reached for the documents in her bag. "Well, if you decide to at least rent it, I have my papers—"

Her instincts dulled a little since she had left the League a long time ago but still, she could sense something was off but the next thing she knew, as she turned around, she was pinned to the wall, with a knife to her throat, looking into Oliver's eyes, full of darkness as it hit her.

"You work for my father." Nyssa realized.

"You really thought the Demon's Head would let you walk away?" Oliver said. "You are a threat to the League."

Nyssa didn't show fear or fury. She just breathed calmly, her brown eyes meeting Oliver's as she smiled. "Do what you must." Nyssa said, touching the hilt of the knife.

Oliver seethed, pulling away… and the next thing they knew, Oliver was tearing her clothes off with his knife, while she took off Oliver's shirt as they were tossing their clothes across the floor, until they were pressing their naked bodies against each other as they were kissing fiercely.

Nyssa laid down on the bed as Oliver crawled towards her slowly. Nyssa pulled him close towards her, they stared at each other for a brief moment before he placed himself on top of her.

Within this moment of weakness, she rolled him over so that she was now on top as she felt him give in, while their lips came into contact. She began to move up and down as they kissed fiercely again before he squeezed her butt with his right hand. Nyssa ran her hand across Oliver's bare chest and he ran his hands down Nyssa's shoulders towards her breasts and squeezed as she moaned, giving in as the routine continued before she wrapped her legs around, forcing him to go in deeper, making her moan even louder until finally they both laid down on the couch, panting out.

And as they looked into each others' eyes, their first thought was, 'Now what?'. Nyssa picked the knife, placing herself on top of Oliver and nearing the blade to his throat. "How do you like it now?"

"Can't say I'm either pissed or happy." Oliver shrugged.

"Is this your custom with all the women you go out with?" Nyssa taunted. "Or is this some kind of League's new seduction technique?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess we both felt some kind of an attraction."

"So, your plan was to get close to me, catch me off-guard and try to kill me because of my father? Or you just wanted to know whether I have lost my edge?" Nyssa sneered. "Why?"

"I guess I was curious about you." Oliver admitted.

Nyssa stared before breathing out. "You're not like most members of the League. You're different."

"I don't take pleasure in killing. That's not who I am." Oliver said, meeting her eyes. "I was wrong about you. I thought you're as ruthless as your father but you're different."

"You have no idea…" Nyssa said as they engaged in another fierce passionate kiss, their moans filling the room as Nyssa felt Oliver give in, while he was going down from her shoulders towards her bare breasts.

* * *

"Why didn't your father choose you as his heir?" Oliver asked as they were walking down the desert to Nanda Parbat.

"My father is stuck in his ways. He comes from times, when women were good only for making love and bearing babes for their men. He may as well could have told you to force yourself on me to bring him his heir." Nyssa said and Oliver shivered. That was… an unpleasant idea.

When Oliver and Nyssa returned to Nanda Parbat, Ra's was on his throne, slumped back to it, his eyes staring with a glassy look, his head tilted to a corner as Oliver realized what happened. Ra's time had come. The Lazarus pit was not working on him anymore.

Oliver and Nyssa then saw the assassins kneel before him respectfully. "Kneel before the Demon's Head."

"My liege. You have come home with the Heir to the Demon. Is she your beloved mistress?" Al-Owal asked.

Oliver and Nyssa glanced at each other before nodding.

Oliver Queen was dead. He was now known as Ra's al Ghul.

**Author's Note:**

> From my understanding, the League of Assassins is mostly patriarchal, with most members being male members and the only female members that are exceptions, are Nyssa, Talia, Talibah and Sara, that I know of, due to Ra's originally coming from medieval Eastern society, with women being nothing more than mistresses, sex slaves and child bearers and it wouldn't surprise me if Nyssa had left the League for the same reason as Talia.
> 
> Not really proud of this story but I just needed to get this out of my head.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
